


Learning to live again (Учиться жить заново)

by KarenDeidre



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Norma does not die, and Norman is sent for treatment.Норма не умирает, а Нормана отправляют на лечение.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Learning to live again (Учиться жить заново)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

_\- Ты бросила меня! Бросила! Ты теперь никто для меня!_

Норма всхлипнула и опустила трубку, противно пищащую, на рычаг телефона. Даже это простое движение и то далось ей с трудом, словно невесомый пластик внезапно стал подобен бетонной плите. Едкие слова сына, приправленные визгливыми истерическими интонациями, до сих пор звенели в ушах. И правда, от которой она так долго бежала, колола глаза, разъедая их солью. Это был не ее милый мальчик, совершенно другой человек - чужой, холодный. Пугающий. Как бы она не пыталась это игнорировать. 

И все же это был ее сын. Норме отчаянно хотелось верить, что она знает, что скрывается за этой отчужденной грубостью - Норману просто плохо без нее и он не может справиться с этим. Ведь и ее саму все чаще скручивало приступами тоски, во время которых хотелось выть и бросаться на стены разделяющие их. Вот только он больше никогда не должен был оказаться с нею рядом, не после того, что произошло. Норма понимала это, чтобы Дилан там не говорил. Понимала разумом. Но даже малейшая, жалкая попытка принять это знание сердцем была подобна для нее предательству. И это разрывало ее на куски. 

На то, чтобы разобраться с телефоном ушли последние силы, и она тяжело навалилась на стену спиной, стремясь справиться с рыданиями, что зарождались внутри. Так хотелось верить, что Норман был там в порядке. Обмануть себя как и весь мир, поверить в искусно продуманную историю, ею же и сочиненную. Но он не был в порядке… Он уже никогда не будет в порядке!

Норма подняла взгляд на часы, мерно отсчитывающие минуты. До возвращения Алекса с работы оставалось чуть больше часа. Часа непереносимо долгого ранее, и столь безжалостно короткого сейчас. И все-таки Норма была рада, что в этот дождливый вечер он был у нее в запасе. Для того чтобы прийти в себя после разговора с Норманом ей требовалось время и тишина. А лучше еще и пара стаканов виски обжигающего гортань и облегчающего тяжесть на сердце. Боль, вина и тоска, что каждый раз после общения с сыном накатывали на нее удушающей волной, искали выхода, и Алекс не должен был стать свидетелем ее агонии. 

После того, что произошло, она прекрасно понимала его реакцию на упоминание Нормана. Она не радовала её, отнюдь. И все же в этот раз тая свои маленькие секреты от супруга Норма понимала, что руководствуется совсем иными причинами. Не страх или стыд, а любовь и сопереживание управляли ею.

Алекс. При мысли о нем какое-то подобие улыбки исказило бледные губы. Теперь он та единственная причина, по которой она ложилась спать и поднималась по утрам. И ей даже не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы представить их сегодняшнюю встречу. Он придет с работы точно в назначенный час, отперев дверь своим ключом. А она легко и привычно побежит к нему на встречу. Буквально полетит над этими проклятыми ступенями. Укроется от всех невзгод, реальных и надуманных, что терзают ее, у него на груди. Он сожмет ее в крепких объятиях, утешая и баюкая, шепча что-то глупое или бесконечно нежное. Как бывало уже не раз и не два за столь недолгое время существования их семьи. И от его улыбки все вновь перевернется внутри.

В последнее время, став невольной заложницей четырёх стен, занятая восстановлением и переосмыслением собственной жизни, она сделала для себя не мало открытий. Только глядя на него, Норма начала понимать, что значит любить. Любить по-настоящему и, полностью сознавая это чувство, оставаться безоружной перед ним. Это было ново. Исцеляюще и пугающе одновременно. Это было даже больно - любить его так сильно. 

Однако сейчас ей все-таки нужно было прийти в себя прежде, чем его тяжелая поступь послышится на пороге. Вновь научиться дышать и не давиться слезами. Потому что так бывало с ней только после разговоров с Норманом, и Алекс прекрасно знал это. А, значит, не должен был стать свидетелем. Для его же блага. 

... Как она и думала, Алекс пришел в точно назначенный час. Принеся с собой в гостиную запах сырости и земли, размытой дождевыми потоками. И Норма, скрыв за натянутой улыбкой дрожь губ, потянулась ему навстречу. Прижалась, втягивая в себя такой знакомый запах. Растворяясь в тепле его рук и наконец расслабляясь. Словно кто-то внезапно ослабил натяжение скрипичной струны, и ее надрывный стон протяжным эхом разнесся по округе. 

Вот только дрожь от этого не прошла, лишь усилилась, и горькие слезы прочертили извилистые дорожки по бледным щекам.

\- Норма? Что случилось? 

\- Это глупости. Просто нервы шалят, не обращай внимания. – Она постаралась отмахнуться от закономерного вопроса, по инерции, в силу многолетней привычки лгать. И, поняв это, еще крепче стиснула руками его плечи. – Я просто рада, что ты вернулся.

\- Норма… Пожалуйста, правду. 

\- Алекс, он хочет домой…

Она знала, что этого не нужно говорить. Даже думать об этом не стоит. Но слова, слабые и подлые, слетели с языка прежде, чем она успела прикусить его. Предсказуемая, но оттого не ставшая менее пугающей, реакция Алекса не заставил себя ждать. Он напрягся, отстраняясь от нее и подбираясь, словно зверь перед прыжком. Ни следа улыбки, лишь твердая линия сомкнутых губ. Пристальный взгляд. На Норму словно повеяло холодом из неплотно притворенного окна. 

\- Нет. Этого не будет.

\- Алекс, послушай. Я не говорю о том, чтобы он вернулся навсегда. Только на выходные. Пара дней в доме, где мы были счастливы, могут пойти ему на пользу. Не всегда... но порой я все же узнаю в этом Нормане своего милого мальчика.

\- Господи, Норма. – Внешне он все еще казался спокоен, хоть в ответах и замелькали чуть более резкие интонации. – Мы ведь уже говорили об этом. Это слишком опасно. Твой сын больше не тот человек, которого ты знала.

\- Но ведь он лечится.

\- Да, всего несколько месяцев. И этого явно не достаточно.

\- Откуда тебе знать?.. Ты ведь не врач. 

\- Норма, не начинай этот разговор вновь.

\- Нет! Выслушай меня!

Она неосознанно повысила голос, спеша вывалить на него ворох заранее заготовленных аргументов. Глотая порой окончания, а то и слова целиком. От неуверенности, от горького осадка слов, говоря все быстрей и запальчивей. Почему-то, срываясь с губ, её доводы теряли свою силу, свою убедительность и правоту. Но ведь не могла же она сдаться просто так? Не могла. 

\- Господи, Норма! Как ты можешь в начале рассуждать словно нормальный человек, а уже через минуту общения с ним вновь погрязать в своих заблуждениях?! Да очнись же ты! Норман практически отправил тебя на тот свет! Ты действительно хочешь дать ему вторую попытку?

\- О, не драматизируй. Я только лишь прошу о выходных вместе! Конечно же под твоим постоянным присмотром, раз ты так настаиваешь…

\- Нет, - Алекс покачал головой и отвернулся, избегая ее просящего взгляда. 

Он казался совершенно спокойным, даже отстраненным, оставаясь глухим к ее мольбам. И неожиданно Норму накрыло волной ярости, по обыкновению срывая предохранители в ее голове. Захотелось уколоть его, причинить ту же боль, что терзала ее. Напомнить, что нет у него прав на столь категоричное осуждение, и что Алекс Ромеро тоже далеко не идеален, черт возьми. Просто человек и не более того. Пусть закричит, пусть сорвется и проявит свою суть! 

\- Ты просто бессердечный тип, что хладнокровно убирает всех, кто мешает ему на пути! Не важно, сразу отправляя на тот свет или с краткой остановкой на пороге дурдома. Тебе не понять, что чувствует сломленный мальчик! Что чувствую я!

Ее слова источали яд, Норма буквально чувствовала его на губах. Но была не в силах остановиться. А когда одумалась, внезапно вспоминая, что последние "подвиги" Ромеро были совершены исключительно ради нее и ее семьи, было уже слишком поздно.

Это обвинение брошенное в лицо, это напоминание о том, как близко за эти годы он подошел к черте, что превращала его в существо ничуть не лучшее, чем был его отец, пробило брешь в напускном спокойствии.

Алекс развернулся, рассекая воздух резким взмахом руки.

Норма отшатнулась и вздрогнула. Подобралась, силясь прикрыть глаза, что от страха лишь распахнулись еще шире. Слезы высохли. Сэм не выносил ее слез, и расплата за них порой была страшнее, чем за основное прегрешение. Она слишком хорошо знала этот жест, чтобы не узнать его, и то, что последует за ним. Оказалось, что этот страх, не проявлявший себя несколько месяцев кряду, никуда не делся. Словно въелся под кожу, затаился, дожидаясь момента, чтобы пробиться на свет колючими мурашками. 

Рука тяжело опустилась. Раз. Другой. Алые капли взмыли в воздух. 

Зеркало, старое и мутное, с отслаивающейся по углам амальгамой от удара о стену разлетелось на куски. И теперь тускло поблескивало, хрустя под ногами. Тяжелый подсвечник, что некогда он сам возвращал на законное место, с глухим стуком рухнул на ковер. Откатился к ее ногам, прибившись к носкам лакированных туфель. Алекс не заметил и этого, осатанело круша ни в чем не повинные детали интерьера. В кровь сбивая костяшки пальцев на руках. 

С ее головы не упал ни один волос. Даже воздух вблизи нее не колыхнулся. 

Глаза Нормы вновь наполнились слезами. На сей раз от осознания, что даже в мгновение помешательства, когда ярость овладевает им, Алекс не причинит ей зла. И это было ново для нее. Черт возьми, до чего же хреновой была ее жизнь раньше, если именно это было ново и не нормально для нее?! Не Норману – ей самое место в комнате с белым потолком!

\- Алекс!

Норма бросилась вперед, обхватывая руками его плечи. Больно ударяясь грудью о судорожно дернувшийся локоть, и не замечая этого. Прильнула к нему, отталкивающему ее, всем телом. Обвила руками, прижалась щекой к спине, пропитывая рубашку соленой влагой. Обняла крепко-крепко. 

\- Пожалуйста, Алекс.

Вряд ли он услышал ее. Но ее прикосновения, ее близость заставили его остановиться. Только грудь по-прежнему неистово вздымалась, с шумом выталкивая воздух из легких. 

Последняя вещица, сшибленная по инерции, приземлилась на пол. Алекс тяжело навис над комодом, опершись о возвышающуюся на уровне груди тумбу руками. Тяжело дыша. Роняя на лакированную поверхность капли пота вперемешку с каплями крови с разбитых рук. 

Его дыхание - свистящее, рваное о чем-то смутно напомнило ей, отдаваясь ноющей болью в груди. Словно она уже слышала его раньше, вот только никак не могла вспомнить когда.

\- Тише, Алекс, прошу. Прости меня. Ты не такой. Я знаю, что ты не такой, просто...

На какое-то время она замолкла, оставив тщетные попытки перевести дыхание и оправдаться, только лишь плача за них двоих. 

\- Его не будет здесь, я понимаю. Я все понимаю. Прости меня. Я помню, что мы говорили об этом. Десятки раз говорили. Помню твои доводы и синяки на ребрах от реанимации. И все-таки мне сложно принять то, что теперь мы должны быть вдалеке друг от друга. Сознавать, что все, что стряслось с Норманом – это моя вина, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Ведь это так сложно - поверить в то, что мой любимый маленький мальчик стал чудовищем. Стал из-за меня!

На словах про мальчика Алекс хмыкнул. Зло, горько. Уткнулся носом в тонкое запястье, с шумом втягивая в себя воздух, перемешанный с ароматом ее духов.

И она вдруг вспомнила, где раньше ей доводилось слышать это дыхание. Оно звучало в ушах в те бесконечно долгие мгновения, пока он, хрипящий от слез и нехватки кислорода, нес ее, скованную забытьем, к машине скорой помощи. Убитый горем, уверенный в том, что потерял ее.

Норма захлебнулась собственным вздохом, закашлялась. И крепче сжала руки на его груди, впиваясь ногтями в собственную бледную кожу, осыпая беспорядочными поцелуями напряженные плечи. Когда-то она считала что Норман, взращенная ею кукла, опасная игрушка в ее неумелых руках, был частью ее личности. Лучиком света в ее искореженной жизни. Что он и только он никогда не навредит ей, каким бы пугающим не казалось его поведение... Как же она ошибалась. И сколь же болезненно доходило это понимание до нее сейчас.

\- Алекс...

В комнате удушливо пахло духами – разбитый флакон лежал у плинтуса, заливая прозрачной волной один из обломков зеркала. И насыщенный цветочный запах резко бил в нос. 

\- Я практически похоронил тебя тогда. Я не смогу вынести этого еще раз. – Глухо обронил он, расцепляя наконец ее судорожную хватку, и развернулся. Прижал к груди, обвивая руками бедра и плечи, зарываясь лицом в растрепавшиеся волосы. - Я не позволю тебе оказаться в опасности. Оказаться рядом с ним. Пусть даже ты станешь проклинать меня за это.

Норма согласно кивнула. Она все еще плакала, но уже тихо, беззвучно. Вздрагивая всем телом и все сильнее вжимаясь в него.

Ему не было все равно. Ему было больно, чертовски больно из-за нее. Просто она не помнила этого раньше. Словно мозг сыграл с ней злую шутку, уподобляясь разуму ее сына. 

_Алекс нес ее по ступеням и сквозь белесую пелену, затягивающую ее помутненное сознание, она практически чувствовала, как эхом отдаются в глухой пустоте, наполнившей грудь, его шаги. Как непривычно дрожат его сильные руки, и глухие стоны срываются с перекошенных губ._

Норма попробовала отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Очертить ладонями черты лица, такие родные и любимые, но Алекс не позволил. В них пока еще было слишком много боли, столько, что она сломала бы ее. И даже в этот момент, далекий от светлого рассудка, он все-таки умудрялся помнить об этом. 

Он не готов был потерять эту женщину снова и потому защищал от всего, что могло причинить ей вред. Этого мира, Нормана, себя и ее самой. В первую очередь от нее самой. А, иначе, зачем вообще нужны эти гребаные единороги?

Она никогда ранее не чувствовала себя в безопасности – странное открытие для человека, уверявшего себя в том, что она буквально жила на пороге у счастья. Странное, болезненное, горькое. И сейчас это чувство, настигшее ее посреди раскуроченной гостиной, захлестнуло Норму с головой. Сбив и без того неустойчивое дыхание. 

Дрожь все еще била ее, и он опустил ладонь на затылок, нежно гладя по волосам, утешая словно малое дитя. Чтобы успокоить ему не нужно было в десятый или сотый раз твердить о том, что любит ее. Просто обнять крепче обычного, заслоняя от жестокости мира своим телом будто щитом. 

... В комнате было темно и тихо, но они не спали. Сидели на кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. В отсветах тускнеющей луны за окном среди их переплетенных пальцев мерцало ее вычурное обручальное кольцо. От его прикосновений от макушки и до кончиков пальцев по телу разливалось тепло, окутывая ее, опоясывая защитным коконом. И Норма парила где-то между явью и сном, притихшая и опустошенная.

Это был не первый ее срыв и скорее всего далеко не последний. Начинать жить заново всегда было не простой задачей. После всего произошедшего она не была в порядке. Они не были в порядке. И все-таки это было нормально. Ведь это была жизнь - не кино. Глупо было бы рассчитывать на скорое восстановление по мановению волшебной палочки. И потому сейчас это ее не беспокоило. Ведь однажды Алекс пообещал, что в итоге все будет хорошо, и она просто поверила ему.


End file.
